Not a Hero
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Gurgi no era un héroe, tan solo era un ser peludo no identificado que daría cualquier cosa por las manzanas... y por sus amigos./ Respuesta al reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Valle Encantado".


**¡Hola! Aquí mi respuesta para el primer reto del foro Valle Encantado.**

 **Es una viñeta donde uso la escena final de la película Black Cauldron desde el punto de vista de Gurgi. Porque siempre me pareció muy interesante su cambio de personalidad.**

 **Disclaimmer: Los personajes varios de Crónicas de Prydain son del escritor Lloyd Alexander. La película "Taron y el Caldero Magico" o "Black Cauldron" y los cambios de dichos personajes para la película son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

— **NOT A HERO —**

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"._

* * *

A veces era muy difícil entender a Gurgi. Porque, para empezar, ¿alguien sabe tan siquiera quién es Gurgi, además de un ermitaño pequeño y peludo que no hace más que entrometerse en la vida de la gente?

Gurgi es un solitario, un pequeño personaje que tiene pinta de perrito blanco, que siempre se aparece cuando nadie le llama y al que le pirran las manzanas.

Su primer recuerdo es el de estar completamente solo y así es como desea seguir. Solo y vivo. Porque, aparte de los seres anónimos que están dispuestos a darle manzanas por la información de los bosques que solo él conoce, Gurgi aprecia y ama mucho su vida. Únicamente la suya. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estaba a solo un salto de tirarse voluntariamente al caldero negro, sabiendo que eso le costaría la vida? Como dije, a veces es muy difícil entender a Gurgi. Tanto que ni él, en ocasiones tan desesperadas como esta, lo logra.

Si salta ahora hacía la muerte, sería recordado como un héroe: _Gurgi, aquel que dió su vida por el bien del mundo._

Pero él nunca pensó en ser un héroe, ni tan siquiera quiere serlo. Porque Gurgi no es un héroe. En realidad, recientemente se dió cuenta, él no es nada.

Por eso iba a morir en lugar de Taron: porque el porquero tenía amigos que llorarian su pérdida, pero Gurgi no tenía a nadie. Solo una larga vida en soledad que pronto iba a acabar, al fin.

Y de alguna forma que tampoco entendía, el dolor que le provocaba la idea de que Taron pudiera morir era infinitamente mayor al que sentía ahora al saber su suicidio, porque no había otra palabra para describirlo, muy próximo. Extraño sentimiento el de la amistad.

Al menos fue una existencia llena de jugosas y dulces manzanas. Piensa, y sin esperar más da el último pasó al vacío.

La caída se tornó eterna, y el aterrizaje dentro del verdoso y asqueroso líquido del caldero extrañamente doloroso. Gurgi se vió obligado a exhalar aire por la caida, sin tener la oportunidad de volver a inspirar, porque para entonces ya estaba totalmente hundido. Sin un solo rastro de aire puro en sus pulmones, estos se iban llenando del verdoso líquido mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus ojos y la impotencia todo su ser. Para cuando llegó al fondo del caldero, todo fundió a negro para él.

Con dolor en su cuerpo, que poco a poco iba siendo un simple entumecimiento, el negro se torno gris brillante mientras que sus fosas nasales procesaban con dificultad el delicioso olor con el que se había criado y vivido.

 _Rica y jugosa manzana._

Ni cuenta se dio de que seguía vivo y con los pulmones milagrosamente intactos, hasta que consiguió llegar a su preciado botín afrutado, escondido entre las ropas de Taron.

Para cuando lo hizo no hicieron falta palabras de parte de nadie. Ni del porquero que ya había olvidado su ansia de ser héroe, ni de la princesa perdida que se sentía como de vuelta en el hogar, ni del anciano juglar que se sentía 30 años más joven, ni tan siquiera del mismísimo Gurgi. Todos con el alivio y la felicidad brillando en sus ojos.

Lo único importante es que Gurgi estaba vivo. Que todos estaban vivos y el sol seguía en lo alto del cielo.

Ese día, Gurgi murió y "volvió a nacer" dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba solo y que nunca más lo estaría.

Entonces, ¿quién es Gurgi? Nadie demasiado importante. Un ser peludo no identificado que daría cualquier cosa por las manzanas... y por sus amigos. Pero nunca un héroe.

Simplemente porque no quería serlo.


End file.
